Of All The Gin Joints in the World
by jsuhotty
Summary: This story takes place 3 years after the war is over. Draco tries to cope with life after the war. Please RR
1. Encounters

It was over. The wizarding war was finally over. No more Voldemort. No more Harry Potter. No more Death Eaters. No more suffering. No more Harry Potter.

These thoughts drifted in and out of Draco Malfoy's mind. Although the war had been over for three years and everyone had gotten back to their old, happy lives, Draco couldn't forget.

He had no one left in his life that he truly cared for. No parents, no friends, no one. Sure Pansy Parkinson was good for a snog every once in a while, but he could care less about her well-being.

No more Harry Potter. Although he wanted him dead, he could not believe that he actually was gone.

Draco walked into a pub called The Green Giant. He ordered his usual, a grey goose martini.

"Hey stranger." said a familiar voice.

Draco looked up and saw a tall, skinny blonde. She has long, wavy hair and piercing cat-like green eyes. She was highly attractive and had a killer tan, not like Draco had ever seen before. She was wearing a slinky black dress. She was… sexy. She took a seat next to Draco.

"Um. Hello, I'm Draco." he replied.

"I know. You were my prefect a few years ago. I'm Jasmine Wheaton."

"Oh yeah. You just left Hogwarts, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Yes. I just got a job designing dress robes for Esmeralda's."

"Wow. I'm still searching for what I want to do."

"Ah. I've always known what I've wanted to do. So, do you miss being a Slytherin?"

"Not so much."

"I didn't reckon you would. I do. But, maybe I'm weird."

He smiled as the bartender gave him his drink and asked for Jasmine's order.

"I'll take a white wine." she said. She looked at Draco and said, "So, do you have a job?"

"No. I'm just living off my inheritance."

"Oh. So your parents did die."

He looked down.

Jasmine glanced at him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. They deserved it. They got what they had coming to them."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The bartender came by with their tabs. Draco reached Jasmine's before she could grab it.

"It's on me." he said with a mischievous smile. "It's not everyday I get to have a good conversation with a pretty girl."

She blushed slightly. She conjured up a pen and paper and wrote something down on it. She folded it and passed it to Draco and said, "Here's my address. Send me an owl if you'd like to get together again."

She got up and walked out. Draco watched her leave. He paid the tabs before apparating home.


	2. Something more?

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Thanks for my review! Oh yeah, and not all of these characters are mine. I just created this concept from what the wonderful J.K. Rowling gave to us.

Jasmine walked down the street. She unlocked the door to Esmeralda's and quickly locked it back behind her. She lived in the upstairs apartment and would continue to do so until she could afford a real home.

She looked at the clock which read 9:21pm. 'Wow. It's really early and I'm already going to bed. I feel so old, and I'm only eighteen.' she thought as she got ready for bed.

She was folding back the covers when an owl flew in her window. She patted the owl and gave it a coin before taking the letter. The letter read:

Meet me tomorrow at Canterby's Restaurant at eight o'clock. I look forward to it. –Draco Malfoy.

Her heart jumped in her chest. She hurried and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote her reply. She gave it to the owl and sent it off. She jumped into bed and could barely sleep for being so excited. She could not wait for the next night to come.

Draco woke up early that next morning. He discovered a letter sitting on his dresser. He opened it up and read:

Draco,

Thank you so much for your dinner invitation. I will meet you tonight at eight sharp. I, too, look forward to it.

Jasmine

He read and reread the note several times. He grinned. It had been a long time that he had found someone that he had a "crush" on. He wasn't much for love back at Hogwarts. He was more of a player, a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am kind of guy. Never one to care about someone. But, Jasmine seemed to be special. He really did look forward to seeing her tonight.

He got dressed and headed outside to visit his friend, Xander Oslo. Xander was an American wizard who moved here after the war was over. Draco thought about what had happened. He couldn't believe he had made it out alive. He watched as Harry Potter had died. He always thought that Voldemort would kill Potter, not the other way around. But that's what happened. But it was truly a battle to the death, for only minutes after Potter had killed him, he died himself, too weak to carry on any longer. It seemed unfathomable, but that's what happened. It was a long drawn out battle of good versus evil and good prevailed. Unfortunately, sometimes the hero had to die.

Draco reached Xander's house a quarter after two. He knocked and waited a few minutes before deciding to apparate himself inside the house. Xander was in the kitchen when Draco appeared.

"What the hell are you doing?" Xander said with his southern drawl.

Draco laughed. "Man, I love your accent."

"At least I don't sound like a pansy. What are you doing just apparating in my house?"

"Well you didn't answer your door. Whatever. But speaking of pansies, I won't have to be worrying about that bitch anymore."

"What?"

"I have a date."

"Is she hot?"

"I don't know."

"I mean is she good-looking?"

"Oh. Yeah. She's very um, hot."

"That's awesome. Where are you two going?"

"Canterby's."

"Do you think you'll get some?"

"Some what?"

"Let me put it in British. Are you gonna snog her?"

"I don't really think of her that way."

"Whatever. My mom's coming over later on."

"Wow. That's _a lot_ of Tennessee."

"Don't you make fun of my mama or I'll kick your ass."

"Touchy. Well, I best be on my way."

"I'll see ya later. Have fun."

Draco turned and looked at his friend before walking out the door and said, "Don't worry I will."


	3. First date

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't had time to update  But anyways, I forgot that shag is the British term for having sex and not snog. So, I tried to change it, but it wouldn't work so just ignore that. Please review!**

Jasmine met up with Draco five minutes before eight. She was wearing baby blue dress robes and her hair was pulled up halfway and in curls. Draco was wearing black dress robes, black was the only thing he would wear.

Draco took her arm and escorted her into the restaurant. "You look absolutely exquisite."

Jasmine smiled and giggled. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

The waiter led them to their table almost immediately. Jasmine thought that was strange at first, but then remembered that Draco was very wealthy and had a high place in society. They both ordered and sat in silence for several minutes. Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"I'm very happy that you're here with me tonight." He said looking slightly embarrassed by what he just said.

"Me too." Jasmine replied smiling.

"No, I'm serious. I haven't been on a date since, well you know, the war. And the only dates before that have been with Pansy or some Slytherin slut to Hogsmeade. Nothing real." He purposely left out the part about after taking them to the Three Broomsticks, they would find a secluded place to shag.

Jasmine smiled a little bit. "You must have had a very hard life."

"Well, the past is in the past. It's just hard for me to accept that at times." After he had said that, the waiter came with their food. They sat in silence for several minutes yet again.

"So, Jasmine, where are you living right now?" Draco asked, once again breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, I live in the apartment above Esmeralda's. That's just until I can afford a place of my own."

Draco wanted so badly to ask her to live with him, but knew it was too soon to ask that. "Well, I hope living there isn't too terrible."

"Actually, I've grown accustomed to it. It's not as bad as one would expect. But I'm close to leaving."

"That's good. I don't know if I could live anywhere else than Malfoy Manor. I've spent my entire life there."

"It must be hard." Jasmine said looking down. "After everything that happened." She looked up and saw that Draco had his eyes shut and his head was down. "I'm so sorry, Draco. I won't bring it up anymore."

"Don't apologize." Draco said looking up again. "It is hard, but I've learned to cope." He knew that was a lie, but he would tell Jasmine when the time came, if it came. He took the check and paid it. "So, Jasmine, I would like to take you someplace that is very special to me." He took her arm and escorted her out of the restaurant. "Hold on tightly." She did as she was told and soon they had apparated on top of a mountain that overlooked the city.

"Oh my. It's beautiful, Draco." She said with a look of amazement. Draco took her hand and they just stared out at the city for a while. "Draco, I just want to thank you so much." Jasmine said. She looked like she was about to cry. Then, all off a sudden, she hugged him. Draco could not remember the last time he had hugged someone, if he had ever hugged someone.

"Thank you, Jasmine. This has been the best night of my life." He said stroking his fingers through her hair.

She glanced up at him. "Draco, I've liked you ever since my first year. I never thought this day would come. I always thought that you and Pansy would be together forever."

Draco scoffed at that comment. "Yeah right. She was merely just a friend with benefits."

Jasmine looked away. "Oh. Well. Do you have many of those."

"Not since school."

"Oh ok. That makes me feel a lot better."

Draco laughed. "So, do I have a chance at another date?"

"Hmm. I think you do." Jasmine smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Draco, slightly shocked at the kiss, looked into her eyes. "Would it be ok if I kissed you?" He asked. She nodded. He pulled her towards him and kissed her in the most passionate way he knew how. It was the best kiss for both of them.

A few hours flew by and before they knew it, Draco was walking her home. "I had an excellent night, Jasmine. I hope that we may be able to get together soon."

Jasmine smiled. "Ok." They were know at her door. Draco gave her one more goodnight kiss.

"I'll send you an owl tomorrow. Goodnight!" he said before apparating home.

Jasmine was amazed by the fact that Draco, who was very well know for being promiscuous, did not try anything. She went up to her apartment and went to bed, think about the events that had happened earlier and went to sleep very happy.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'll get my next chapter up in a couple of weeks! Or sooner, it depends on how much school work I have. Please review!**


End file.
